


Segredos

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Misunderstandings, pensamentos, problemas de confiança, segredos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Ladybug é a única pessoa para qual Chat Noir podia contar tudo, mas doía ver como ela não pensava o mesmo.





	Segredos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Weight of Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969305) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond)



> Se passa em Syren.

Chat realmente tentou não ficar irritado com Ladybug. Mas era muito difícil, com ela escondendo todos esses segredos dele.

A verdade é que ela é a única pessoa para qual ele podia contar tudo. Em casa, ele não tinha ninguém com quem pudesse conversar (ele nem se lembrava quando foi a última vez que Gabriel perguntou como ele estava), Nino normalmente guardava seus segredos, porém algumas vezes ele iria dizer algo para Alya que não deveria, e os seus outros amigos simplesmente não eram próximos o suficiente para que ele falasse sobre coisas profundas. Ladybug era diferente, de alguma forma, ele confiava a sua vida a ela toda vez que eles lutavam juntos. Era estranho mesmo como a única pessoa que ele nem sabia o nome era a única que ele pensava que podia contar.

Ele odiava o fato que ele não sabia quem ela era debaixo da máscara, mas podia entender. Seria realmente muito fácil encontrá-los se eles conversassem na vida comum. Ele nunca iria querer colocá-la em risco, então ele aceitava o segredo. Mas ele não podia aceitar o fato que ela sabia a identidade de Rena Rouge, era tão contraditório – como ele saber a identidade dela a colocava em perigo, mas não ela saber a de Rena? – ele sentia que ela apenas não confiava nele. Ela nunca se abriu para ele, mesmo com o tanto que ele tentou, ela sempre estava tentando se distanciar.

Mas ele não tinha feito tudo para provar que era confiável? Ele nunca deixou Paris lidar sozinha com os Akumatizados, em todo ataque ele tinha feito tudo que podia para derrotá-los. Ele tinha ajudado os cidadãos, tentando descobrir quem era Hawk Moth. Chat Noir tinha se jogado na frente do ônibus para proteger Ladybug. Ele não podia entender por que ela não iria confiar nele, achar que ele não era o suficiente. Era uma coisa não responder a sua cantada, mas ela estava deixando toda Paris vulnerável ao deixá-lo sem de fora de coisas relacionadas aos miraculous.

No fundo, ele estava triste que ela não confiava nele como ele fazia. Eles não eram parceiros, ao menos? Por que ela pensava tão pouco dele que ele saber iria estragar as coisas? Por que ela não lutou mais para defendê-lo, para fazer o que quer que fosse que estivesse a impedindo de ser honesta sumir?

Ela disse que não era fácil para ela não responder nada, como se ela estivesse recebendo ordens de alguém. Engraçado, ele não podia imaginar ela seguindo ordens de ninguém. Ela era muito teimosa para ouvir outras pessoas, na maioria do tempo. Mas talvez ele estivesse errado e ela só não o escutasse, porque ela achava que ele não valia à pena.

Fora isso, se ele estivesse sendo completamente honesto, ele não gostava da presença de Rena Rouge. Sim, ela era muito valiosa em uma luta, mas ele não confiava nela e ela tinha surgido do nada. Ela atrapalhou a dinâmica que ele já tinha construído com Ladybug. Era estranho lutar em trio, ao invés de dupla. Eles não estavam coordenados, ela não podia entender o que ele precisava do jeito que sua lady fazia. Ele poderia confiar em Rena, mas não agora. Ele precisava de mais tempo para conhecê-la melhor.

A mera presença dela trouxe um monte de perguntas, como quem deu o poder dela, quantos outros miraculous existiam e como ela conheceu Ladybug. Era altamente provável que ela conhecesse Ladybug na vida pessoal dela, mesmo que ela não soubesse disso. Adrien podia apostar que apenas Ladybug sabia a verdadeira identidade de um deles e quão justo era isso? Ele era curioso por natureza e ter esse monte de questão não respondida, incapaz de conseguir algumas respostas, era algo muito difícil. Algumas vezes, durante uma luta, sua mente iria para esse monte de questões e sua perda de foco o custava caro.

Na sua mente, todos esses problemas poderiam ser evitados se Ladybug apenas o contasse a verdade. Se ela ao menos tivesse fé o suficiente nele para conversar por apenas um segundo, as coisas seriam tão diferentes.

Ele tentou ignorar os seus sentimentos, sabendo que daqui a pouco ele seria chamado novamente e precisava estar bem inteiramente focado para ser útil na batalha contra o Akuma, ainda assim ele não conseguia se controlar mais. Foi por isso que ele começou a reclamar, com apenas Plagg para ouvi-lo.

Ele não tinha planejado ameaçado Plagg para obter a verdade; ele só estava tão cansado de manter tantos secretos e ainda ser deixado de fora. Por que as pessoas não podiam simplesmente serem honestas? Era pedir demais?

Adrien não queria ter nada a ver com isso mais, ele não queria continuar imaginando o que deveria fazer para ser confiável (além de já arriscar a sua vida), não queria sentir que ele se importava mais com Ladybug do que ela com ele. Ele estava cansado de dar tudo e não ganhar nada em troca.

Ele ficou feliz que Plagg queria que ele ficasse como o Chat Noir, mas ele não tinha certeza que ele estava disposto a pagar o preço. Essa meia-vida realmente valia a pena? Outra pessoa podia fazer o trabalho, ninguém saberia, nem mesmo a sua lady... ele imaginou se ela iria notar que não era ele mais e iria sentir-se mal. Seria tão triste saber que outra pessoa estava fazendo o seu antigo trabalho com ela; mas, ele sobreviria. Ele acha.

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, entretanto, o mesmo homem que tinha dado os seus poderes apareceu e confiou nele, fazendo seus problemas menores, pelo menos por enquanto. Não era o suficiente para fazer com que ele esquecesse que Ladybug tinha mantido segredos dele de modo proposital ou o fato que esse cara somente apareceu agora para vê-lo, mesmo que estivesse obviamente em contato com Ladybug. Mas era o suficiente para fazer com que ele fosse lutar e ignorar todos os seus problemas agora. Teria muito tempo para chegar quando chegasse em casa.

Adrien realmente não sabe o que ele iria escolher – ouvir Plagg ou desistir –, se o Mestre não tivesse aparecido, mas de alguma forma ele está grato que nunca irá descobrir. 


End file.
